


Journey to Forever

by NightShade1002



Series: Powers of the Chosen [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade1002/pseuds/NightShade1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing lasts forever...Forever to me was just a lie a fabricated notion for couples to all cheesy over. I was determined not to fall into the same trap as them, I became cold, hard and blunt to all those around me. I didn't care what those around me thought and I didn't care what society thought about me nothing would change that....</p><p> I never actually thought I'd have to be the one telling the lies and living with the once bittersweet lie...My own forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to Forever

For me when forever was spoken of by the people around me it always made my deep seated anger burn hotter and brighter. Your see to me this 'Forever' that everyone spoke of was just a lie, if somebody ever told me that they'd love me or have me forever I'd see it for what it truly was. One of those sweet lies that humanity always swallowed so very willingly. What can I say? I'm a bitter sour truth kind of person I don't care much for the people who spout lies off like they had a waterfall running out of them. I never thought that one day I'd be the one telling the lies simply because...my forever wasn't so broken after all.

Anyway I guess that we should start with introductions my name's Lucas Andrews, do try to remember it will you. Alright then now that that's over with time for a little back story on your truly, I don't know you'd need it but whatever floats your hole filled sinking boat...Ahem alrighy so I live with my dad whose a computer repairer at his job along with some other technical stuff.

I don't really have a mom so alot of the time I'm on my own when dad's busy job takes him away from home but I get along just fine, not that he contributes that much at home for me anyway. Moving on to other things I usually get pretty high grades despite the fact that I'm not real popular at all, it probably has to do with the fact that I'm a pretty strait forward kind of guy. Just the truth and nothing but the truth for me..imagine if people actually had the guts to tell me their secrets, nothing would be sacred if someone asked the right questions.

Getting past this and to the point I'll start our little journey.

I crack my eyes open growling dangerously at the very bright and very cheerful sunlight streaming through my unshaded window that just happened to be where the morning rays would viciously burn my eyes each and every morning. After about five minutes of laying in my oh so comfortable and heavenly warm bed, thinking about how much I didn't want to get up and face another cursed Monday at the hellhole I call school.

Finally I yanked the covers off of me and slowly trudged off to the bathroom looking very much like a zombie. My long pajama bottoms pooling around my feet almost tripping me as I opened the washroom door. I washed my face quickly hoping that the blissful warm water would wake me up from my drowsy state. It worked but only a little sleep had always clung to be like burrs to socks, shuffling into the kitchen I got to work on my breakfast putting two sour apple pop tarts in the toaster before pouring a glass of apple juice. After eating I got dressed pulling on a simple band-tee, a pair of loose boot cut jeans, some steel toe boots and a inky black jacket. I looked badass especially with my brown nearly black eyes, I practically radiated a cold dangerous aura and everyone at school knew it as well. Shrugging my backpack with my mp3 player and snacks for the day on over my shoulder I headed off to hellhole number one aka school.

I brushed past the busy people not even sparing them a glance they didn't matter to me so I wouldn't even try to pretend that I cared for their simpleness. Looking down at my phone I inwardly cursed walking faster, I only had five minutes till my first class started. I breathed a silent sigh of relief as I made it into the classroom just barely a few seconds before the loud shrill of bell rang through the halls, with the grace of stealthy panther I moved around the desks and towards my own. When students began to trickle into the classroom all of them late along with the teacher, I glared icily at each and everyone of them. Simultaneously they shuddered and most of the class sat on the opposite side of the classroom away from me, just like usual it wasn't the first time something like this had happened and I never bothered to try and sit with any of them it just seemed pointless to me.

After about thirty minutes the teacher came in and began teaching when suddenly there was a knock on the door and a tall guy came in about 6'2" his auburn hair would've the autumn season to shame and his bright deep forest green eyes seemed to gleam with a hidden knowledge. In other words the females of the class were practically drooling at the sight of him and from the slight quirk of his lips he knew exactly what he was doing "Hello my name is Micheal Grim I'm a new student starting of today." his smooth britsh accent filtered through the room making the girls practically swoon and me..well I just rolled my eyes at him before turning my attention back to the teacher.

Micheal's sharp green eyes focused on the only student ignoring him in the class the small quirk of his lips turning into a full fledged smirk. Oh this was certainly interesting nobody had really seen through his charms before. With Lucas singularly in mind he moved past all the students trying to get his attention and sat right next to the lone boy.

I twitched instinctively my hand clenching into a fist holding myself back from retorting as I saw from the corner of my eye that the new kid Micheal had taken a seat next to him. The fact that he had just done it without asking if the seat was taken was what really irked me, so just like before I continued to ignore him not paying him any mind as the teacher resumed his lesson on subatomic particles what a bore he wasn't even teaching it right. Oh well it was an easy class I did have to be honest with myself about that.


End file.
